


The Ravenclaw Death Eater

by AlexandriaTodd123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaTodd123/pseuds/AlexandriaTodd123
Summary: After the Marauders learned of Taylor's secret, she became an official Death Eater alongside her older brother, Kyle. Two years later, her brother is murdered by members of the Order of the Phoenix and Taylor Marie Darkwood immediately agreed to get a job as a Memory Alter for the Dark Lord.





	The Ravenclaw Death Eater

It was Spring Break at Hogwarts in 1975 and everyone was outside hanging out and or playing under the bright sun and cloudless blue sky. As I walked alongside my older brother, Kyle Nathan Darkwood, my long, light brown hair with light purple highlights fell in my face as our Slytherin friend, Severus Snape was being bullied by four Gryffindor house students (James Potter, Remus John Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew). My older brother very quickly brushed my hair out of my eyes as I glared at James Potter as I spat the following words at him in anger, "How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to Severus, Mr. Potter? Do not make me tell Professor McGonagall about this, by the way."

Right away, he immediately replied by saying to me in return with a roll of his Hazel eyes, "Why is it always you telling me what to do, Miss. Darkwood?"

To which my older brother, Kyle, very quickly answered for me as I stayed silent with a glare, "Would you like me to be the person so tells Professor McGonagall, Mr. Potter? Because if you do not bloody hell stop speaking to my little sister like that, then I will go straight to her office and tell her. Do you completely understand me?"

That got Remus John Lupin to slap James who very quickly answered Kyle's question by saying the following words, "You know what I am sorry for that, Mr. Darkwood. Why is your little sister worried about Severus, by the way?"

I very quickly answered James' question by simply saying the following words to him in return, "I am worried about Severus because he is one of my only best friends and we have a lot in common. Kyle, you can personally tell them what I have in common with Severus. I will take Severus to the Hospital Wing to get him checked out for any injuries."

I very quickly held out my right hand to Severus who immediately grabbed it with a slight smile on his face while Kyle waved James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter over to the other side of the Whomping Willow to tell them everything. As the both of us walked back over to the castle, Severus said to me with a laugh, "Taylor, you do know that I can walk on my own to the Hospital Wing. Why are you taking me to the Hospital Wing and not your older brother, by the way?"

I waited until we were both inside of the castle before replying by saying the following words to Severus Snape in return, "Right now, I am beyond pissed off as hell with James Potter and his three best friends from Gryffindor House and I needed to personally get away from them for a while. Plus, my older brother is the person who is going to be doing the talking to them after today once Madam Pomfrey finds out just how close I was to biting James Potter's head off of his bloody shoulders, all right?"

Severus immediately asked me the following question with a puzzled look on his face in return to me, "What is your secret that only the staff knows about besides for your older brother, Miss. Darkwood?"

To which I immediately answered with my best smile on my face in return to him, "You will find that out in a couple of days, Mr. Snape. All that I can mention to you is that I hate the sun a lot then I let on."


End file.
